warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Patchpelt
Patchpelt is a small, sleek black-and-white tomRevealed in the allegiances of Into the Wild with amber eyes.Revealed in the allegiances of Bluestar's Prophecy History In the Super Edition Series ''Crookedstar's Promise :Patchpelt is briefly seen at a Gathering being asked by Ottersplash if his sister, Leopardfoot, has kitted yet. Bluestar's Prophecy'' :Patchkit is mentioned at the beginning of the book, when Swiftbreeze asks why Bluekit's eyes haven't opened stating that her kits, Leopardkit and Patchkit's eyes were open the minute they were born. Moonflower replies that she would open her eyes when she's ready. Poppydawn gently teases Swiftbreeze by saying, "Of course no kit can compete with yours, Swiftbreeze." :Patchkit is then shown being five moons older than Bluekit and Snowkit. He and his sister Leopardkit show Bluekit and Snowkit around camp, only being able to show them the apprentices' den and visit Dapplepaw before the kits slip away. He then reminds Dapplepaw that she promised to take them to the Sandy Hollow, but she objects saying that she promised no such thing. Instead, she takes them to the ravine. When Adderfang, his father, comes back from a patrol, he plays with his kits. It is noted throughout the book that Adderfang and Swiftbreeze think their kits are the best and Adderfang always brings them something to play with. :The next day he is seen receiving his apprentice name, Patchpaw, and with his new mentor, Fuzzypelt. During his ceremony, Pinestar mentions that he can see the courage in his eyes just like his father's, Adderfang . When cats are being chosen for the battle against WindClan, Patchpaw is discouraged to find that Pinestar picks Leopardpaw over him. He was chosen to stay and protect the camp instead. Leopardpaw tells him the hardest thing he will have to worry about is keeping Thistlekit quiet. :Later, he gets his warrior name, Patchpelt, along with his sister, Leopardpaw, who becomes Leopardfoot. He is not mentioned much afterwards except that he was given Whitepaw as an apprentice. Bluestar approves of the choice and is not upset that Sunstar had chosen another cat to be Whitepaw's mentor. At the end of the book, he goes to the elders' den along with many of his Clanmates. In the Original Series ''Into the Wild :Patchpelt is an elder. He claims to have climbed to the top of The Great Sycamore when he was an apprentice. Firepaw and Graypaw are amazed, until Lionheart states, "Mind you, it was probably still a sapling when he was an apprentice!" He is a minor character in this book. Fire and Ice :Yellowfang explains to Fireheart that both Speckletail's kit and Patchpelt have whitecough. She tells him that it isn't serious, but they need to concentrate on getting the Clan strong. :Later, when greencough starts to spread through the camp, Yellowfang comfirms that Patchpelt has caught it. Forest of Secrets'' :He, along with the rest of the elders, develops a friendship with Cloudkit. :Also, at a Gathering, when Fireheart is snapped at by Crowfur, a WindClan elder, Patchpelt reassures the young warrior, by saying that Crowfur would find fault with StarClan. ''Rising Storm'' :Patchpelt, along with the other elders, is worried that Fireheart's corrupted deputy ceremony is a bad omen. Later, during the drought of greenleaf, he comes up with the idea of soaking moss in the stream to bring back water for the queens, Willowpelt and Goldenflower. :During the fire, he tries to get Halftail out of the burning camp but collapses. Fireheart pulls him to the river to help him, but he dies from smoke inhalation shortly after. Leopardfur pulls his dead body across the river so his Clan could grieve for him. Cloudpaw seems to be the most struck by Patchpelt's death. He is buried in RiverClan's territory, to most of ThunderClan's displeasure. In the Short Stories and Plays ''The Elders' Concern : Patchpelt is seen fussing with Halftail, Dappletail and Smallear about Bluestar choosing Fireheart as her deputy because he was chosen after moonhigh. Trivia *He has SkyClan blood, because his sister is Spottedleaf. *His mate was his younger sister, Willowpelt, from Swiftbreeze and Adderfang's second litter.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Character Pixels Family Members '''Mates:' :Robinwing (formerly): Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Willowpelt (formerly): Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sons: :Graystripe:: :Longtail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Father: :Adderfang:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 32 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Mother: :Swiftbreeze: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brother: :Redtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sisters: :Leopardfoot: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar:Strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Birdflight: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Gorseclaw:: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Spottedpelt: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor Nephews: :Tigerstar: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Darkstripe: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sootfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Nieces: :Nightkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Sorreltail: :Sandstorm:: Great-Nephews: :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20: :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Nieces: :Tawnypelt:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Mothwing:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: Great-Grandnephews: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather: :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Flametail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Grandnieces: :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Hollyleaf: :Dawnpelt: Grandsons: :Stormfur: :Bumblestripe: Granddaughters: :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Briarlight:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Blossomfall: Tree Ceremonies References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Elders Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Elders' Concern Characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters